Synesthesia
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: If society saw love as pink, Rima saw it as black. And if February was velvet-red, it was blood-red for Rima. Love, Valentine's Day, all of it- it was hell for Rima. So on February 6th when she turns sixteen, she expects the same results: lack of presents, lack of cake, little acknowledgment from her parents. However, things don't go quite as expected on her birthday. One-Shot!


**Well, I've been working on this oneshot for a while now... I initially started writing this Feburary 5th for Rima's birthday on Feburary 6th, but now it's the 18th. Since it's a bit late to do a Valentine's Day fic, consider this a combination of Rima's Birthday/Valentine's Day. I own nothing, and enjoy (this story is quite corny, bear with me).**

* * *

Synesthesia. Perception of words and ideas in association with colors. Making all things and ideas a color. Some believe that February is red, a red like velvet, a bright color that stands out. However, February is not always perceived as such a bright month. This grimness of February includes Rima Mashiro, who associates February with a dark red like stained blood.

"Say Rima-Chan?" Rima glanced upward, narrowing her eyes. Years had passed since she was a guardian, but tradition remained, as she and her friends met at the Royal Garden every day after school.

"Hm?" She wondered, her voice rising to a higher pitch as she emphasized the word.

"What's your favorite color?" Rima frowned, glancing at the source of the voice.

"What's the opposite of purple?"

"Very funny, Rima-Chan, though for your information, it's yellow." Rima sighed, resting her chin on her fist. She gazed thoughtfully at Nagihiko for a moment.

"Grey," She replied. "Not that ugly grey like a storm cloud. Grey like… I don't know, the grey that's almost white, if that makes any sense."

"Hm, that's funny."

"What's funny?"

"I never would have guessed you liked grey. You seem like…a red-orange color."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rima wondered, glancing at Nagihiko.

"Nothing, really. It's just the color I think of when I think about you." He shrugged. "But grey, hm? That's cool. It kind of fits you, in a way."

"How does grey fit me? I just picked a random color…"

"Well, it's a gentle color in reality, but from a glance, you would think it's cold and uncaring. When you first look at it, you think it's beautiful but wouldn't match anything. Turns out, it complements almost everything." Her cheeks reddened.

"How…does that relate to me?"

"Well, that's how people look at you, isn't it?" Nagihiko leaned a little closer to her. "You're beautiful on the outside, but act cold and reserved. However, once you break through the façade, there is so much more, and-"

"Get a room!" Kukai interjected, prompting both of them to blush profusely. Nagihiko shot his friend a glare.

"Was that really necessary Kukai?" Tadase wondered.

"They were mad flirting!" Kukai whined. "I mean, did you see their eye contact?"

"…_Mad_ flirting?" Nagihiko inquired, raising an eyebrow. "We weren't _mad_ flirting…"

"Well, you were flirting a lot!"

"I was just asking her what her favorite color was…"

"And that led to gazing in each other's eyes and acting all romantic and stuff!" Kukai pointed out. "I'm not saying it's a _bad_ thing; Utau and I are like that all the time."

"W-We're not dating…"

"Well, you guys might as well be!" Yaya whined. "Isn't it obvious that you two are madly in love? It's clear to everyone else! Why don't you two just make out already and be a couple?" Amu burst into laughter, blushing out of embarrassment that she was the only one. Kairi rolled his eyes.

"That's not how romance works…" Nagihiko pointed out.

"Why not? It's much simpler than whatever the heck you guys-"

"Not to interrupt, though I'll gladly interrupt this conversation, but my mom's here, so I'm leaving," Rima announced, standing up. She grabbed her bag, and carried her binders.

"See you tomorrow Rima!" Kukai called.

"Get a good night sleep," Nagihiko told her, smiling. "You should be well-rested for your special day." Rima smiled at him and quickly turned around and left the Royal Garden before she could hear the other guardians' mocking. She got into her car, and buckled in as her mother started driving.

"How was your day?" Her mother asked.

"Fine," Rima bluntly replied, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder as she gazed out the window. That was the extent of the conversation Rima engaged in with her mother.

"Rima!" Rima glanced up as Kusu-Kusu floated up. Her exuberant chara grinned. "It's your birthday tomorrow! You're going to be sixteen! You're so old! I wonder what your friends will get you… Especially Nagi…" Rima started to smile dreamily, before mentally slapping herself, maintaining her stoic composure. Of course she liked him. It was so obvious, as Yaya and Kukai had so kindly pointed out. She was fully aware of the fact Nagihiko liked her too. She wanted to go out with him and be his girlfriend just like Kukai and Utau, but there was one problem…

"Why can't he just confess and make everything so much simpler?" Rima mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Mama," Rima replied. They pulled up to the driveway, prompting Rima to unbuckle and head inside. She placed her books on the table and began to do her Trigonometry homework. A buzz from her phone interrupted her work. She glanced over at it and smiled warmly upon seeing the name.

_You know, not only does grey fit you figuratively, but you would probably look really cute wearing grey._

This text message prompted Rima's cheeks to turn pink.

_Shut up. _She replied back, letting out a sigh. Upon hearing the door open, she quickly grabbed her schoolbooks and ascended up the stairs before she could greet her father.

"Rima, why did you text him back 'shut up'?" Kusu-Kusu wondered.

"I don't know… I didn't know how to reply," Rima grumbled. She could hear shouts echoing from downstairs. Her eyes darkened.

"You know, you could act more… flirty," Kusu-Kusu suggested. "He's clearly looking for it. I'm sure he'd like it if you complimented him instead of insulting him." Rima glanced at her phone, noticing the simple reply of ":P". The shouts from below grew louder, a female voice and a male voice getting louder. She hugged her knees close to her chest.

"It doesn't matter anyway, does it? I mean, love never works out."

"Rima, don't say that…"

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?" She swallowed hard. "I mean… so many couples fight and fight and get divorces… and even if they don't, even if by some chance, it does work out… well, they'll die one day, won't they?" She sniffled. "It's so unlikely that couples will die together, so one of them will have to live alone, without their partner… So, what's the point of falling in love, if it has to fail?"

"Rima…"

"Love is stupid. Why does it exist?" She could feel her cheeks getting wet. "I hate February. It's just a reminder of how stupid people are, you know?"

"Maybe they just choose not to think like that," Kusu-Kusu rationalized. "Perhaps they just enjoy that happiness and treasure it, just take it for how it is. Just cherish the happy moments, right?"

"Whatever…" Rima changed into her pajamas, and snuggled beside her blankets. "Tomorrow I'm sixteen."

"Time flies!"

"Yeah, it does…" Rima agreed. "Good night Kusu-Kusu."

"Night Rima!"

* * *

Rima's alarm began blaring, playing the theme song from one of her favorite comedy shows. She rubbed her eyes, turning the alarm off. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, and headed into the shower.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIMA!" Kusu-Kusu shouted, floating up. Rima turned to her chara, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Oh yeah… Thanks Kusu-Kusu!" Rima dried herself and blow-dried her hair. Afterward, she went back to her room, and changed into clothing. She picked out a grey shirt (smiling inwardly to herself) and slipped on a nice pair of leggings. She wore a black-and-grey striped scarf.

"Aw Rima, you look so cute!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed.

"I should do something different…" Rima grabbed two hair ties, and began braiding her hair into a side braid. She admired herself in the mirror, smiling.

"I'll be shocked if Nagi doesn't compliment you, at least," Kusu-Kusu pointed out. Rima giggled slightly, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh shut up, you know I don't care what he thinks…" Kusu-Kusu raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I only care a little bit…"

"Rima, he texted you yesterday that you'd look cute in grey, and you're wearing grey."

"…That's a coincidence."

"Oh really?"

"No." Kusu-Kusu laughed. Rima sighed, grabbing her schoolbooks before descending the stairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and spread low-fat margarine upon it before eating it.

"Are you ready to go?" Rima's mother muttered, bags clearly visible underneath her eyes. Rima glanced at her mother curiously, as if expecting something.

"Y-Yeah…" She slowly stood up, following her mother. She got into the passenger's seat, buckling in firmly. "Hey, um, Mama…?"

"Hm?" Her mother replied as the car started rolling.

"Um, do you know what today is?" Rima asked quietly, her voice cautious like someone tiptoeing, careful not to wake anyone.

"Thursday?" Her mother wondered. Rima waited for a moment. Her eyes widened, realizing that her mother was completely serious.

"N-Never mind," She quickly spat out, tears dabbing at the edges of her eyes. Her mother said nothing more, as she pulled up to the high school. Rima was completely silent, as she got out of the car as quickly as humanly possible. She walked rapidly into the high school, in a state of shock and hurt.

"Happy Birthday Mashiro-San!" A few boys shouted. Rima turned toward their direction, nodding slightly, before continuing to her locker.

"Rima, you should have thanked them! That was nice of them to wish you a happy birthday." Rima snorted.

"Yeah, at least some fan-boy knows my birthday better than my own freaking mother," Rima grumbled, performing the combination of her locker.

"Rima!" She glanced up, facing Amu. Amu smiled widely. "Happy birthday! I can't believe you're sixteen!"

"Thanks Amu," Rima replied, taking the books she needed for class.

"I just put my present away in my locker, but I'll give it to you at the Royal Garden, alright?" Rima nodded. As she began to stand, she felt herself be pulled into a hug. She gasped, taken by surprise.

"W-What do you want?" Rima stammered, unsure of the person behind her. Ever since her kidnapping incident all those years ago, she always became extremely nervous when someone came behind her out of nowhere.

"Happy birthday Rima-Chan." Hearing that familiar melodic voice made Rima momentarily melt into happiness, forgetting her mother's neglecting of her birthday.

"N-Nagi…" Rima began, turning around as he let go of her.

"You're old, Rima-Chan," He teased.

"Yeah, yeah…" She sighed. He raised an eyebrow, noticing her gloomy expression.

"Well, it seems that we're doing present opening in the Royal Garden, so I'll give you my gift then." He moved his hand over to her braid, and playfully lifted it. "Rima with a braid? I like the change. I told you you'd look cute with grey."

"You're just jealous that I can pull off being a girl better than you," Rima pointed out. Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"Okay, sure," He teased. "Well, I better head to class. Can't wait to see the birthday girl later." Before he left, he leaned slightly closer to Rima. He moved closer and closer, making Rima's breath stop. Rima hardly noticed the surroundings around her, the presence of Nagihiko becoming her world. She could practically see his nerves, as he leaned closer. His eyes moved away from hers, as he kissed her cheek benignly. Rima's face flushed. He backed away rapidly and walked away, faster than Rima knew was possible.

"Did he just…"

"Let's go to class," Rima murmured rather quickly, grabbing Amu's arm before fans could stare in awe.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of fluctuating emotions for Rima. Part of her could not stop thinking about Nagihiko's kiss on the cheek. However, the dominant thought was her mother's neglecting of her birthday. How could her own mother forget? Wasn't it significant at all, the fact that it was the anniversary of her only daughter being born?

"Are you doing anything special?" Amu asked, leaning against her locker as Rima retrieved her books she needed for homework.

"No," She bluntly replied, closing the locker.

"It's your birthday!" Amu whined, uncharacteristically. "You have to be doing something special."

"I'm going to the Royal Garden, doing homework, listening to-" Rima stopped herself immediately. "Music," She finished, hoping Amu didn't notice her hesitation. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, we'll be celebrating your birthday!" Amu pointed out, as they walked beside each other.

"Why are you in such a peppy mood, Amu?" Rima wondered.

"Eh? No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Rima muttered monotonously.

"Well… Alright, I confess. Tadase asked me to be his Valentine. I mean, I know Valentine's Day is in a week, but it was so sweet!"

"How did he do it?" Rima asked, not really caring about the answer. Amu blushed and proceeded to explain with the aid of Ran's character change. Rima used this as an excuse to space out. What was the point of celebrating her birthday if her mother couldn't care less? Rima didn't know why it was such a big deal. It wasn't fair. When she was a kid, she used to immerse herself in wrapping paper, giggling as she popped the bubbles of the bubble wrap. But now…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIMA!" Voices cried in unison, as Amu and Rima arrived at the Royal Garden. Rima's eyes narrowed, her eyes scanning the room. There was a beautiful chocolate cake, with grey icing, with the words "Happy Birthday Rima" written on the cake. The decorations were filled with random comedy things right from a circus.

"RIMA-TAN IS SIXTEEN!" Yaya screamed, hugging her tightly. She let out a sigh. Behind her, Kukai hugged her tightly, making a Rima-sandwich.

"Let go of her, she needs to open her presents!" Tadase called. Rima didn't even need to look to guess Amu's face was reddened by his mere voice.

"Yay presents!" Many of the charas cooed. Rima released her breath after finally being let go by Kukai and Yaya. Rima glanced over at the other two. Kairi gave her a meaningful smile and a nod, mouthing happy birthday. She turned to the other one, who merely gave her an inquisitive expression. She turned away quickly, as she was being shoved by Kukai.

"We have to sing Happy Birthday!" Kukai called.

"And then she has to blow out the candles!" Yaya called.

"1, 2, 3!" Suddenly, everyone broke out into song, screaming/singing the lyrics to Happy Birthday. Rima folded her arms across her chest. She hated this. She could distinctly remember her birthday celebration a few years back, her parents singing gleefully the same song. Rima could recall the pure smiles evident on their face as they watched their daughter smile brightly, her smile lighting up as bright as the candles she would blow out.

"Blow out the candles!" Yaya squealed, shoving Rima closer to the cake and snapping her out of her daydream.

"Huh?"

"Make a wish Rima!" Kukai called. She gazed at the candles in front of her, watching the way they flickered, moving back and forth like a dancer. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. She remembered all the wishes she made on her birthday, in the years she could remember. At seven years, she dreamed of a pony, at eight years the newest gag manga, and from nine years beyond, she dreamed of her parents' smiles ever since she was kidnapped, though she didn't have a cake to do so. One smile, was that too much to ask for? She opened her eyes briefly, watching the smiling expressions around her. They smiled, they cared, but they didn't understand. No one did.

"Hurry up!" Yaya whined. "Yaya's _hungry_!" Rima blinked, becoming suddenly aware of the tears that had apparently formed in her eyes. No, she couldn't cry now, not in front of all of her friends. Guilt wrapped around her body, a shawl draped across her shoulders as she resisted the urge to sob. She couldn't; they tried so hard to make her smile, and all she could do was sob.

"Rima…" That voice made Rima's head jerk up immediately. He walked toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder. That did it for her, as tears cascaded down her cheeks, like a conveyor belt. She wiped them away rapidly, but she knew Nagihiko saw, as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine," She whispered, sniffling. She pried his hands off of her, and blew on the candles, watching the fire dying out. There was a hesitant applause. Rima sniffled once more as she backed up from the cake.

"I'll cut it," Tadase offered, grabbing the nearby cake cutter.

"YAYA WANTS A BIG PIECE!" Yaya whined. Tadase smiled, cutting her a larger size than most. Yaya grinned and hurried back to her seat.

"Mashiro-San, do you want?" Tadase wondered, his voice practically smiling on its own. Rima shook her head slowly.

"No…thanks," She murmured, watching drearily as her friends received pieces from Tadase, all except for one.

"Rima, come with me for a moment," Nagihiko urged, his voice sending a chill down her spine. She had no choice but to comply, as she followed him out of the Royal Garden.

"What?" Rima wondered, glancing up at him, as he leaned against a tree.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Rima, don't play dumb." Nagihiko sighed. "I know you're feeling down; it's fairly obvious. I want to help you enjoy your day."

"It's nothing," She spat, crossing her arms. "Just…mind your own business, Fujisaki."

"You haven't called me Fujisaki in some time," He pointed out, leaning a little closer to her. She felt an oncoming blush, prompting her to immediately turn her head the other direction.

"What are you accomplishing from this?" Rima murmured.

"You know, it's not healthy to hold such a heavy burden, especially for a petite girl like you. You should ask for some help."

"Leave me alone…" Rima muttered futilely.

"Your despair is bringing you down. Everyone needs someone to talk to, Rima."

"Just stop!" She practically moaned, turning to face him. She became very aware of how close their faces were. She could see the redness on his cheeks, and she was certain she was blushing as much.

"I only want to help…" He whispered, his breath on her skin.

"…Why?"

"Because I don't like to see someone I care about looking so upset. You say you like grey, light grey, right? Right now, you're dark grey like a storm cloud, ready to release rain and thunder; to completely break apart. That's not you, Rima. You're that beautiful grey you described, like the moon, only showing your true self once a month, which is when you're the most beautiful." Rima stared at him for a few minutes, her eyes glossy. A small smile formed on her face, as she gazed up at him, his beautiful honey-golden eyes.

"I love you."

"Huh?" Before Nagihiko could speak any further, his lips were intercepted proceeded by a tender embrace. After a few seconds, Rima moved further back, her face and eyes completely red, both taking on completely different meanings.

"Rima…" Nagihiko began, starting to compose himself, though his face was bright red. Rima took a deep breath.

"Mama didn't remember my birthday," Rima blurted, glancing at the ground. "I asked her while driving to school what today was, but she had no idea what the significance was. She's never downright forgotten my birthday. Ever since my kidnapping, she, well, both of them, never really cared too much about my birthday. We stopped having a cake when I was nine. When I turned twelve, it was the last time I got a present, which was some crappy candy they got seconds before. But they remembered at least, saying it to me at least once that day. But today…they, Mama at least, forgot. I mean, wouldn't it be important for them too, since that's the day they had their only daughter?" As Nagihiko began to open his mouth, Rima placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"But you guys remembered." Rima looked up at him, smiling. "That means the world to me, that someone actually cares. And you, Nagi, you understand me. No one has ever understood me since I was nine-years-old. I've never opened up, not to anyone, except for you now. Because you're special to me…and I love you. I'm rambling…" Nagihiko chuckled under her finger, his cheeks bright red. "I have for a while, but I was nervous to tell you, even though it was obvious it was mutual. But now, now that I'm blurting my life story out, what's the point of embarrassment anymore? Nagihiko Fujisaki, be my boyfriend."

"Is that a request or demand?" Nagihiko wondered, moving her fingers finally.

"Demand."

"That's what I figured…" He kissed the top of her head. "Well… that was a lot of information."

"Sorry…"

"No, don't be silly!" He took her hand. "I…um, already addressed the latter part in my birthday card, so just read that to see my reply to your…confession. As for the former, well, I can kind of relate. My mother never gets gifts for me either. I know it sucks, but at least you get presents or recognition from us."

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"The others…" Nagihiko glanced over at the Royal Garden.

"Oh yeah… I'm sure they're eager to open gifts. We better head back in." Rima nodded, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Wow that took a while!" Kukai exclaimed, as they entered the Royal Garden. "Nagi, your face is all red. You guys did not have a make-out session, did you?"

"…No," Rima replied.

"THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" Yaya screamed.

"Are you guys dating now?"

"Maybe," Rima bluntly replied. She turned to Tadase. "I want cake." Tadase nodded, handing her a small slice. She thanked him, and slipped her hand out of Nagihiko's to eat.

"PRESENTS!" Yaya shouted, plopping beside Rima, placing a present on her lap. Rima narrowed her eyes at Yaya.

"I'm eating," She pointed out.

"But presents!" Rima rolled her eyes and turned to Tadase.

"This cake is good; thanks Tadase."

"Actually, Nagi and Amu-Chan made it; I was just cutting it," Tadase pointed out. Rima glanced at Nagihiko, a smile forming on her face.

"What don't you do?"

"You're welcome," Amu shyly murmured. Su giggled.

"PRESENTS!" Yaya shouted again, snatching Rima's cake from her.

"Yaya!"

"You get it back after presents." Rima rolled her eyes, and proceeded to open the gift that Yaya conveniently placed upon her lap. It was a scrapbook from Amu of their times in the guardians. Rima thanked Amu, and opened the rest of the gifts. She received a picture book from one of her favorite comedians with candies around it from Yaya and Kukai ("Yaya saw an autobiography, but it was boring!" Yaya had exclaimed), a gift card to Barnes and Noble from Kairi and Yukari, a plush from one of her favorite gag mangas from Tadase and the Tsukiyomi siblings, and the newest edition of one of her favorite gag mangas from her beloved new boyfriend.

"I wasn't sure if you already had it, but I really didn't want to get anything corny to accompany my confession," Nagihiko explained.

"I don't have it… thanks so much Nagi, everyone," Rima exclaimed.

"Nagi-Tan, you were going to confess?" Yaya exclaimed. He nodded.

"Rima-Chan sort of beat me to it…"

"Aww!" Amu, Yaya, Kukai, and several charas exclaimed.

"Read the card out loud from Nagi-Tan!" Yaya chanted.

"Yeah!" Kukai agreed.

"Funny joke," Rima placed the cards in her jacket. "My mom should be here now actually." She glanced at everyone. "Thank you all for making it the best birthday in a very long time, possibly ever."

"Why are you only looking at Nagi when you're saying this?" Tadase wondered. Rima flushed, frowning at her friend who was usually so kind.

"_All_ of you," She murmured, heading to her car before anyone else could tease her. She waved to Nagihiko, who sent her a benign smile.

Although her evening was spent like every other, i.e. hiding in her room while parents argued, Rima couldn't help but to keep a tiny little smile. Sure, her parents neglected her birthday completely. But she knew she had the best friends in the world, and a new boyfriend at that. Love, Rima hated it. Valentine's Day was her least favorite holiday. For her, love was a black color, an evil that possessed people. But in that instant, Rima could possibly see love as a dark pink/magenta, almost purple.

* * *

**Ha. This was corny. I'm not sure if this whole thing with colors was genius or horrible. I know it's super late for Rima's birthday/Valentine's Day, but I hope you enjoyed. Review please and check out my other stories :).**


End file.
